amilla
by LandMIA
Summary: Carlisle and oc romance fan fiction. amiila is looking for a normel life. rated t may change later
1. Chapter 1

**Name:** amillia hunsingbur  
**Age: ** 21  
**Species: ** human  
**Likes: **baggy cloths, a place to call home, writing and reading, her job, pets (mainly dogs or cats) the forest or other places that are isolated.  
**Dislikes: **her parents, rude people, the beach ( she hates the sand getting into her shoes or in between her toes but loves the ocean.) tight clothing.  
**Personal words: **hello I'm amillia hunsingbur. I recently lived in England; London. I am moving to America now. I was born in new Zealand before I went to live in Australia so I have an Australian accent. I left home because of my parent's. now I'm moving to forks I'm Washington. i am a small 5'4. i have long wavy brown hair and green eyes. im not really really thin but i like it this way. see you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

i [ amillia/set?id=1... ] was on the plane now from England to america. my name is amillia. most people call me ami though. i can't wait to get t my new house. im really exited. at the moment i'm reading war and peace. i know its a big book but i read so much i don't see a difference. when the plane landed, i asked a taxi to take me to forks. its a small town which im glad for, i wanted to start a new life here, maybe even settle down. i got dropped of right by my house. its so pretty! i went inside and began to chose a room. when i found the one i liked i began to unpack all my stuff. now all i had to do was get some furniture. but first i need to get my new car [ /hdwallpaper/nice-car... ] then i drove to the shops.

about two or three hours later i was finally finished. it didn't take as long as i thought. the shop owner insisted that he got his workers to help me. i payed them i little more for there help. i was just cleaning up with the hoover when i tripped on the wire and fell down the stairs and hit my head on the coffie table. i reached for my phone, i had to be fast my eyes felt heavy . i called the number.

"hello this is the emergence services how can we help"  
"i... i need an ambulance, i fell down the stairs and hit my head on the table" i said fast.  
"okay were do you live?"  
i said were i lived and all. then around 10 mins later some people came in and began to help me into the ambulance. then i blacked out.

Carlisle p.o.v

i was at home today. i'm waiting for the hospital to call me up. we were all sat in the living room, just relaxing, edward was reading emmet and rosalie were being well emmett and rosalie and jasper and alice were talking. the alice dropped her glace, she was having a vision. we waited for it to be over. then she back to smile slyly at me.  
" you'r going to love work today!" then went back to talking to jasper. bella had just taken renesmee out. then the small family left with goodbye's. i was happy for them, but also i was lustful of them. they had each other. i needed a mate and could not find one. i looked at alice  
" when are they going to call?" she opened her mouth to speak but the phone went, she just smiled at me again.

i walked over to it and answered,  
" hello?"i asked  
"ah Carlisle we need you to get over here ASAP there's a patient here and we have no one spaer could you come over?"  
"yes ill be over as soon a i can"  
"thank you"  
i left second after. it took me mere mins to get to the hospital, i got ready and entered the door. from which behind i hurd a heart beating. but only slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

carlisle P.O.V

i went through the doors. i saw that the curtains were closed around my next patient. i came closer a peaked in the curtain, there was a nurse there, shara. she was a very... vain person. always thinks she is the one for every man alive. she was first far to thin, second she died her hair blonde hair that she flicked around when i was near by. she wore a fake tan that was very... well she was to tanned. not like really dark or nothing but she had fairly pale skin normally so it didn't work. she flicked her hair around as her eyes just lit up

"oh this is a silly task... the girl stupidly fell down the stairs and hit her head on the table because she tripped over a vacuum wire! haha how foolish i would never do that. so are you free on friday we could go to the pub or something" i sighed and shook my head.

" shara i need to see the patient. i'm afraid not i have work at the school on Friday." i said as calmly as possible she sheepishly nodded. and walked away muttering under her breath about how she was perfect for me. i shook my head, then my eyes landed on the girl in the bed. her eyes were closed. her hair was long and brown and her skin was almost pale as mine. she had passed out from hitting her head on the table. i went close to her and saw the red on her side. i lifted her top and saw the bone sticking out of her body. this was bad. i quickly got everything i needed and started to work. even though it was an important operation i had the need to get it over with. there was something about her, something that i wanted to protect. and her blood...it was the first time in over 100 years that i had wanted blood so badly.

she shifted. if she woke up then she will suffer pain. i injected her with knock out gas. she stopped moving initially. i contained to work. for only a while.

amillia's P.O.V

i woke up later. and the first thing i saw was this angelic like figure. he was so pale but it suited him. i thought even for a moment that i was dead. but then his cold hand touched my cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: sorry it's been so long... im sorry... anyway here's the next chapter.

amillia's P.O.V

his hand was so cold. he looked so... different from others i have met. then he spoke, his voice was so heavenly.

"are you feeling okay?" i numbly nodded. he smiled " that's good, you almost did not make it. i was worried for a moment" why was he worried. i know he's a doctor but i'm just a pathetic little girl. i gave him a questioning look. he looked at me the same way. " is there a problem?"  
"n...no i...it's nothing. i...i w...was...just thinking about ...what h...happened..." he nodded, though he seemed not to believe me.  
"ah i see. tht must be scary, falling down the stairs and hitting your head on the corner. how are you feeling?"  
"im feeling fine, just a head ache." he nodded then started writing things down on the board.  
"here just take these every morning and night it will help your blood level and any pain left alright?" i nodded. then i went to get up, but as i stood i fell again. now one thing, first he was at the other end of the bed, second i was over the other side of the bed and falling. he was there instantly holding me up.  
"t...thank y...you" i said despite the pain in my torso  
"here, let me drive you home." he offered, however someone burst in when i was about to disincline his request.  
"CARLISLE!" i flinched at the high pitched, he seemed too to. "hey babe how are yo... oh i see that patient is awake. " she grabbed his arm looping it with his. he seemed displeased at the least. i decided to be polite  
"um pardon miss, but i find it slightly displeasing when you called me "that", could you please re word that? " i said, but she just looked at me like im dirt.  
"fine , carlisle i see that the patient is awake" he sighed, i did the same.  
" be nice, shara. and i am not you babe okay?" he said. she hung her head but glared at me.  
"okay fine see you later Carlisle." she waved good bye.  
"im sorry about her, she thinks im hers. come one i'll give you a lift home." he gave me his hand of which this time i took it out of fear of falling like and idiot again. he smiled at me. i blushed. he was in all honestly he was really good looking.  
"t...than you." i said again. we walked out side, the air was refreshing against my face. blowing my black hair outwards. if felt nice. he looked at me still smiling  
"this way, now tell me were you live" i then wondered why i trusted this strange man so much. i tolled him my home adress then we came to my house. "here you go. " i thanked him before walking away.

i got home and changed into this ( cgi/set?id=12965... ) and went to bed. but this time i had a dream. and it was strange as hell...


End file.
